Lapissed
by bug1701
Summary: I have been a Lapidot shipper for months, and even I think that Lapis forgave Peridot too soon after what happened to her. So why not add a little more reason to be mad. Based off a theory I saw about how Lapis actually was trapped in a tape recorder too by pawsitiveity on Tumblr


Peridot was annoying.

It was true, she had changed. She was nicer. She actually had and showed emotion. But even though being dragged back to Earth was so much worse when Peridot obviously showed no care to Lapis's unwillingness to go back, at least ship Peridot knew when to SHUT. UP.

What the fuck was Camp Pining Hearts? Well, Lapis knew exactly what it was from every canon second to every fan theory and easter egg she was told and she never even saw a second of the God damn show.

Why did she know this? Well Peridot thought the best way to spend their new founded time was to always talk to her about it. As guilty as she felt after breaking the recorder that meant so much to Peridot, she felt absolutely guiltier when Peridot realized that the only thing she could talk to was Lapis.

Lapis got more and more annoyed until one day she just snapped.

Peridot had been so good since the pool incident not to talk about water. But, her lack of knowledge from the mirror incident made her mess up in a way she never would have fathomed.  
Peridot was talking about an episode, and asked her if she remembered what had happened a season before. Lapis rolled her eyes and nodded her head, not caring whether or not if she actually had, anything to make this theory end quicker.

But of course, since this was oh so important to Peridot that Lapis was actually paying attention, she actually uttered the words "Could you replay what I said?"

Peridot had no idea why what she had just said was so bad, but she wanted nothing more than to retreat back into her gem after she saw the glare Lapis was giving her.

"What?" Lapis snarled at her words, giving her one more chance to fix herself.

"C-could you replay what I said? It's very important that you remembered what happened the season before, or this theory won't make sense."

"Re. Play." Lapis stood up and towered over the smaller gem. "Just because I broke your stupid recorder doesn't mean I am your new mirror… I mean, recorder."

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that's not what I meant. M-m-maybe replay was the wrong choice of words. Wait… Mirror?"

"You know what. Yes. I was trapped in a tape recorder too. A mirror. One to replay information to the holder. I was some tool. Some object for over 5000 years. And I finally break free, thanks to Steven, the only good being in this universe. I go home, maybe a bit confused by the advancements in technologies, but I'm sure if I muddled around for a few years, I would get the hang of it. But no. Instead, once again, I am nothing but an informant to you. I get dragged all the way back to the planet that was my imprisonment for all those years, things "Don't go well for either of us", and I get trapped in a cell. I try to escape after the explosion, but instead get forced into a fusion and I drag it to the bottom of the Ocean. So now, not only am I trapped, I have to be the one entrapping, and that's fucking exhausting. I finally break free, but I know I can never go back home, and I finally find a place I like and then I'm forced to live her WITH YOU. And still, I am nothing but a replacement for your tape recorder."

Lapis wanted to fly away, maybe to a different planet. Not homeworld of course. But somewhere else. Instead she fell onto the ground, curling up to a ball and started sobbing. She didn't want to look so weak in front of Peridot, especially after all that, but she couldn't help it. She had just spurted out all the awful things in her life in one breath.

Peridot was… fucking terrified. She had just went from talking to Lapis about her favourite show, to being yelled at, to awkwardly watching the yeller fall and make gut wrenching noises. She wanted to go on the defense. Say she didn't know. Say it was SUPPOSED to be a simple mission. Say that it was Lapis's fault for breaking her tape recorder. Say that she was just trying to bond with her, but even though she had conversations with Steven and the others a lot in the past couple months, she was used to talking to her logs and recorder. Replay had just slipped out… Twice. But besides the fact she probably wouldn't be heard over the sobs, she knew that every blame and defensive excuse would just make matters way worse.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could muster out. What could she say after all of that?

Lapis looked up at her "You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Lazuli." Peridot crossed her arms in defense, expecting to be yelled at again.

Lapis stood up and scoffed "Finally your apology is actually sincere."

"Y-yeah."

"And of course I remember what you said about the season before. Despite my best efforts, I can't ignore you."

Peridot brightened up a little and started going off again on her theory as Lapis sighed and slumped down on the couch.

Peridot had changed.

Peridot was annoying.

Peridot was sweet.


End file.
